Spark Re-ignited
by Carrie2sky
Summary: Post Lego Ninjago Movie. Garmadon and Koko have started dating again. They go to the beach for a very memorable date. However, some trouble starts brewing...will the date be saved? You'll have to read to find out. Cute, funny and some light romance abounds. Enjoy!


Spark Re-Ignited

AN: Post Lego Ninjago Movie: Garmadon and Koko are dating again. A one shot of a very memorable date. I ship this couple to no end! Thanks to Dinogaby on DeviantArt for the inspiration once more! I don't own Ninjago. Enjoy!

* * *

Koko was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed. She was having trouble falling asleep; her mind whirling with the new developments in her life right now. Finding out that her son Lloyd was the Green Ninja was certainly a surprise. The irony of that was a bit amusing, considering that she herself had been a ninja. All she had done to protect Lloyd from that life and now it had come full circle. Still, she was proud of him.

Then there was the matter of her ex-husband, Garmadon. Since he had given up his old ways and was really trying to change, Garmadon asked Koko if she would go out on a date with him. At first, she was against it, but he was persistent, and she finally gave in. It was awkward, but not terrible. Over time, they mixed in some family time with going on a few more dates. She was still not totally sure of her feelings about the warlord, and it was confusing.

Her phone starting ringing interrupting her thoughts. Picking it up, she saw it was it was from Garmadon.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Koks," came her ex's deep voice.

"Garm, why are you calling me this late?" Koko asked, wondering what was on his mind at this hour.

"I couldn't sleep, and I was thinking about you," Garmadon answered truthfully.

She shook her head. She had been doing the same thing. "I haven't been able to sleep either," she confessed.

"Sorry to hear that." He paused and then continued. "I…was wondering if you would like to go out on another date with me?" The warlord asked, using that low, persuasive tone that Koko found hard to resist.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked him, curious about what he would come up with this time. Their dates so far had been…interesting. They were starting to get more comfortable with each other. Koko wondered if she was just trying for Lloyd's sake or was it something more than that now?

"Well, I was checking the weather, and it's supposed to be really nice tomorrow and thought we could go to the beach," Garmadon suggested.

That did sound nice. Koko hadn't been to the beach in a long time. It could be fun. "Okay. You can stop by at 1:00."

"Great!" he said, not being able to hide the excitement in his voice. "See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she answered, ending the call.

Why did she feel so excited?

* * *

The next day, Koko told Lloyd of her plans. He was happy about his parents spending some time alone together and told his mom that he'd go over to Kai's house and hang out there.

Koko put together some things that she wanted to take with her in a beach bag, like sunscreen, a towel, sunglasses, a hat and some water and snacks. She was wearing her bathing suit under her simple t-shirt and shorts, along with some sandals. She wondered what her ex-husband's reaction would be when he saw her in it. She blushed at the thought, as it had been so long since…

Just then she heard a knock. That would be Garmadon. Koko went to the door and opened it.

He was wearing Hawaiian style shorts and a light blue shirt with a shark on it. His blonde hair was parted on the sides nicely. It was a bit strange for Koko to see him in something other than his warlord armor, but he pulled off the casual wear quite well.

"Hey Koko," he greeted her with a jagged smile. "I got these for you." He presented her with a very lovely bouquet of flowers.

Koko was surprised. She hadn't received flowers from Garmadon in a very long time. She took the flowers from him and breathed in their scent; they were amazing! It was evident that he had taken time to have the flowers put together very nicely.

"Thank you," she said. "Just let me put them in some water, and I'll be ready." He nodded and waited for her to come back. He felt both nervous and excited about their date today. It was definitely a step up from what they had done so far.

When the couple arrived, they found they were not the only ones on the beach, but they managed to find a spot to set up their towels.

Koko took off her shorts and t-shirt to reveal her very nice looking, two-piece bathing suit that complimented her figure well. Garmadon couldn't help but stare at her. She was just as beautiful as ever. She was still so fit, toned, and definitely feminine. He watched intently as she applied sunscreen on her body. He got lost in his thoughts and didn't hear Koko talking to him and calling his name.

"Garmadon!"

The warlord shook his head, and finally registered that she was talking to him. "W-what?"

"I asked if you could put some lotion on my back?" she repeated.

"S-sure!" he answered, getting up and taking the offered sunscreen. He couldn't believe she was asking him to do something like this, but he wasn't going to refuse!

He put the lotion on slowly and gently on her back. Touching her again was amazing…it had been so long…

"Garm? Garm!" Koko had to get his attention again.

"Y-yeah?" He was still reeling from the sensations he got from touching her.

"I'm good now. Do you want some sunscreen?" she asked turning around to face him.

"Uh, sure," he answered, feeling embarrassed. He felt something wet on his chin. Was he drooling? He took off his shirt to reveal his toned abs underneath.

Now it was Koko's turn to stare. She hadn't seen her ex shirtless in quite some time, and he certainly hadn't lost any of his physique over the years. He was just as good looking as ever. He kept himself up for sure. What would it be like to run her hands over his toned chest again? She felt her face getting warm at the thought.

"Mind getting my back?" he asked her. "Koks? Koko?" he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Y-yes?" She shook her head. She had a cute blush on her face.

He smirked. "I asked if you could get my back?"

"Of course," she answered quickly. She was acting like a school girl. What was wrong with her?

Koko worked some lotion onto Garmadon's back. He was really toned! She could feel his strong muscles beneath her hands and…wow! She hadn't touched him like this in a really long time, and she had to admit, it felt good.

Once she was done, she handed him the lotion, so he put some of the rest of him. He then finished by putting on his dark sunglasses and handed the lotion back to Koko. He saw her quickly look away. _Interesting._ He then sat down next to her.

"So, what is Luh-loyd up to today?" Garmadon asked her.

"He went over to Kai's place," Koko told him.

"Is that the kid that uses fire?" He asked. He couldn't really keep all of Lloyd's ninja friend's name's straight.

"Yes. He's a really good friend to Lloyd," Koko replied. "I'm glad that he had some good friends when things were really hard for him."

Garmadon was silent for moment. He felt guilty that his son's life had been so hard because of him. But at least things were different now. He heard from Lloyd that everyone accepted him now since they all knew he was the Green Ninja, and it didn't hurt that the warlord wasn't attacking the city anymore.

"I'm glad for that too," he finally said. "He's certainly become a great ninja warrior. Pretty ironic, right?" he chuckled. "I was certainly surprised when I found out my sworn enemy was my own son."

Koko smiled. "I remembered how surprised I was when I found out too, though I guess I shouldn't be, considering our past."

"True, but you know what's even more ironic?" he asked.

"What's that?" she replied, curious.

"You teaching ninja skills to my former generals," Garmadon told her with a lop sided grin.

Koko laughed at this. "You're right about that. It's not something I ever thought I'd do, but it's been really interesting."

"Yeah, how so?" Garmadon asked, genuinely interested, as they stared out at the ocean. His volcanic lair was in sight, but it didn't hold the same menacing aura that it once did. He had the volcano taken off the top of Ninjago tower a while ago and had it put back in the ocean.

"Well, they have good potential and like learning new skills that's helpful to them. I also have been enjoying working with Nya," Koko replied. "It's rather amusing that I'm her idol. She's got great skills too." She paused. "It's been nice to use my ninja skills again, even after all this time."

Garmadon smirked at her. "I'm sure you're just as good as ever."

"I think I still have what it takes," she answered, shyly.

"You've always had it where it counts with me, Koks," he told her in low tone.

Koko didn't know how to respond to that. While a part of her was flattered by his complement, she wasn't completely used to hearing that from him and still had her doubts.

"What have you been up to?" she asked him, changing the subject.

Garmadon noticed the change, but he didn't want to push things too fast. "Well, I've been donating some of my extra mechs to the city, since ya know, I really don't need them all anymore."

"Really?" Koko asked intrigued.

"Yeah! I've been helping the city rebuild the mechs into useful machines that have been a great assistance in repairing—" he paused, "-the damage I did."

"That's really great," Koko told him. "I'm sure it's appreciated."

He nodded. They both fell silent, enjoying the ocean breeze. He still didn't know all what it meant to be a 'good guy', but he was trying.

Garmadon finally broke the silence. "So, I brought something with me that you might find fun," he started.

"Oh?" Koko asked, after finishing her water.

"This." He held up a frisbee. "Want to play?" He gave her an impish grin.

"Sure, why not?" Koko answered with a smile.

They got up and putting some distance between them, so they could throw, Garmadon started off by tossing the frisbee to Koko, who caught it with ease. Before long, they both got caught up in making more challenging throws to catch. It got to the point where each of them had to dive or jump high to catch each other's throws. By the end, they were both laughing and commenting on how good the other was.

After putting down his sunglasses, Garmadon and Koko headed to the ocean to cool off after all that activity. They made their way out into the water until they were almost chest deep.

"Doesn't this feel good?" Koko asked Garmadon.

"Absolutely does," the warlord told her. He suddenly got a sneaky grin on his face and splashed Koko with some water.

"Hey!" she yelled, indignantly. She splashed him back with a smile on her face. It soon became a water war as they splashed water at each other, while the waves crashed into their backs.

As another wave hit Garmadon's back, he suddenly went under the water.

"Garm?" Koko called, looking around for the warlord, but not seeing him.

He held his breath beneath the blue water and stealthily brushed himself against her legs to surprise her.

"Garm, you better get up here! This is not funny!" Koko called out.

Garmadon quickly swam behind her and came up without Koko noticing. He touched her back, causing her to scream. She reached behind her, grabbed one of Garmadon's arms, and tossed him over her shoulder and into the water with a big splash.

He resurfaced after a few moments, coughing up water.

"Serves you right," Koko told him with amusement.

"Oh yeah?" He gave her a wicked grin.

"Garm! Don't you dare!" she warned him, but he quickly dove under once more and before Koko could react, he pulled her under the water.

They both resurfaced at the same time, taking in air, with Garmadon laughing.

"You—" Koko started, but soon joined in his laughter, "-haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you," the warlord told her, starting at her intently. She blushed and punched his shoulder lightly.

Feeling worn out, they made their back towards their towels. Garmadon offered to get them drinks from a nearby stand, since they both had worked up quite a thirst.

Koko sat down to wait for him. She smiled as she thought about how much she was having. She found herself realizing that she still had feelings for Garmadon, even after all he had done to the city, all the pain that it had caused both Lloyd and herself. She could tell he was trying.

Suddenly a beach ball landed right next to her, interrupting her thoughts. A very muscular looking man came running up to retrieve it. He saw Koko and looked her up and down in a way she didn't like.

"Hey, gorgeous. You look lonely. Would you like to get a drink with me?" he asked.

"No," Koko answered, flatly. "Someone else is getting me one."

"Come on, Chase! Bring the ball!" someone called.

"Be there in a minute!" Chase answered. He turned back to Koko. "Aw, come on, babe. A hot thing like you would look great with me," he said. "Besides, I can show you a great time," he continued seductively as he reached over and touched her shoulder.

Garmadon had started making his way back with two drinks in two hands when he saw a man talking to Koko. Then he touched her! How dare he! A jealous, possessive feeling came over him. He didn't want to think that Koko might possibly entertain someone else, but he wouldn't stand for it. He quickened his pace.

Koko couldn't believe how bold this guy was! She was about to tell the guy off when she heard a deep voice from behind.

"Is this guy bothering you, Koko?" the warlord asked. He set the drinks down.

Chase looked behind him to see a tall, dark skinned man with red eyes, staring him down like a predator. He wasn't going to be intimated though.

"Is there a law against talking to a pretty woman?" he asked.

Garmadon fumed. "That wasn't all you were doing. You touched my wife—er ex-wife—um girlfriend…" It was still a bit confusing for him, since he didn't really know exactly where he stood with Koko.

Chase laughed. "Seriously? You don't even know what's going on between you two?" he looked at Koko, who was nervously watching the exchange.

"She apparently doesn't belong to you, so I can do whatever I like," he continued.

Garmadon growled. "She is with ME, SO BACK OFF!" he yelled.

Several bystanders started to stare at the exchange.

"Garm, please. Don't escalate this," Koko said, getting up and standing next to the warlord.

He looked at her in disbelief. "NO! I won't allow this! I won't let him get away with what he did to you." He turned back to the jerk. "You clearly need to be taught some better manners."

Chase laughed again. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Garmadon gave him a wicked smirk showing fangs. "You obviously don't know who you are talking to, do you?" He cracked his knuckles.

"Am I supposed to?" Chase answered snidely, puffing out his chest.

"If you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation and you'd be running away, screaming," Garmadon paused, "like a little girl."

"Is that so?" Chase asked mockingly.

"Garm, calm down," Koko urged the angry warlord. "He's not worth it. People are staring. You'll get into trouble!"

He ignored her. "Yes, it is, and if you don't want my FIST in your FACE, I suggest you get lost…NOW!" Garmadon warned him.

"I'd like you see you try," Chase challenged. He flexed his muscles and swung his arm to punch.

Garmadon narrowed his eyes. He caught the guy's hand with his lower arm. Surprised, but not ready to give up yet, Chase used his free arm to land another punch, but Garmadon caught that arm too. This guy had four arms? It dawned on Chase that this guy was all too familiar…

He smirked at the man. "Is that the best you can do?" the warlord taunted.

With one of his upper free arms, Garmadon swung around and connected with the man's gut, which sent him flying backwards several feet into the sand.

The warlord simpered; he didn't even hit him that hard. It was very satisfying though.

"Garm!" Koko scolded him. "That wasn't necessary. I could have done that myself if I wanted to."

Garmadon turned to face her. "I know that, but he deserved it," he replied, shrugging.

"I'll admit he was a jerk, but you went too far. I thought you changed," she accused him.

"Well…I have but…" the warlord wasn't sure how to voice his feelings of jealousy…and protectiveness…how he felt that Koko belonged to him and him only. He didn't want anyone else to think that she was available. He didn't know if she felt the same way he did either, but he didn't think he could say all that.

"Hey! You there!" The couple turned to look to see the lifeguard had arrived. "You're disturbing the peace here!"

"He started it!" Garmadon argued, pointing at the guy who was just now getting up from being face first in the sand. "He was harassing my wife!" This time, he was going to call Koko his wife, because in his mind, she still was.

"We don't allow rough stuff here. All of you will have to leave the beach," he told them.

"But—" the warlord started to protest.

"Don't make me call the police," the lifeguard warned.

"Come on, Garm, let's go," Koko told him. They packed up their things and left. The only satisfaction Garmadon felt was at least the other guy had to leave too.

* * *

As they walked in silence, Garmadon felt disappointed and guilty about ruining their date. He turned to Koko.

"Listen, Koks. I'm so sorry! I totally ruined our date... I got carried away…I just couldn't stand the thought of someone else showing interest in you…let alone touching you," he blurted out quickly.

Koko turned to him and silenced him with her hand on his mouth. "I know. When I thought about it, it was really sweet how you stood up for me. In your own way, I see that you really care about me."

"Very much so," Garmadon answered seriously, meeting her eyes.

Koko felt herself blushing again under his intense stare. He still had that effect on her. "How about we just go to hang out at my place? We can order some take out…relax and not have to worry about anything."

Garmadon felt heat go into his face. He hadn't been alone with Koko at her place. "R-really? Are you sure?" he asked.

Koko smiled at him. He was so cute when he was flustered, which was a side of him she didn't see very often.

"Yes, I'm sure," she answered, taking one of his hands in hers as they walked.

Garmadon inwardly sighed with contentment. He was glad that the date wasn't totally ruined.

After they got back to the apartment, Koko changed clothes and fortunately had some that Garmadon could wear as well.

As they ate dinner together, they talked and laughed. It was the best time they had together in quite a long time. It felt good, in fact, it was wonderful.

It felt like hours later when they were done, and then the pair headed over to sit together on the couch. They decided to watch TV for a while.

"Ya know, I didn't realize how much I have missed this…it's really nice being together with you," Garmadon said to Koko.

"It's nice to have you here," she told him, leaning into him. He put one arm around her shoulders. They settled in to watch Agents of Shield.

Garmadon would make the occasional comment about how unbelievable something was. Koko smiled. She felt happier than she'd been in a long time.

After they were done watching TV, Koko turned to face Garmadon.

"Garm, I want to tell you something," she began, feeling a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

Best to just say it. "I'm not interested in anyone else," she told him quickly. There.

The warlord's eyes lit up with hope. "Not even after all this time? After…all I've done?"

Koko meet his hopeful gaze. Sure, it was still hard after all this time, but she realized after spending a such great day together that she was still very much drawn to Garmadon. She thought about what had attracted him to her in the first place; his wit, charm, and ambitions. Not to mention his good looks. He had such a way about him that she found hard to resist. And now, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"I'm still attracted to you, Garm. A part of me always has been. It's not easy…me and you…but…I would like to try," Koko told him honestly.

"Me too, Koks," Garmadon answered in a low, quiet voice.

Then Koko did something that completely surprised the warlord. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked. Was she really kissing him? He had been longing for something like this, but he didn't want to push anything.

Recovering from the shock, Garmadon took Koko's face in two of his hands and kissed her back. The soft feel of her lips made him feel dizzy and excited. Passion was stirring in his heart.

Koko responded by putting her arms around his neck. He then put his other two hands around her waist, pulling her in close. They got caught up in the passion and continued the kiss until they finally had to come up for air.

They broke apart and stared at each other intently, wondering what the other was thinking.

Koko broke the silence first. "That was…amazing! I see that you haven't lost your touch."

Garmadon smirked. "Neither have you." She smiled shyly. Oh, how he loved that smile! "You're irresistible." He gave her a longing look. If he didn't stop now, he wasn't sure he could. Besides, it was getting late. "I should probably be going," he said getting up.

"Yeah, I guess so. Lloyd will probably be back soon anyway." Koko didn't want the night to end, but he was right. They should take things slowly. She stood up walked him to the door.

"Garm?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah?" he asked. Gosh, her touch was so electrifying.

"I had a really good time today," she told him. "I…I would like to do it again…soon."

The warlord smiled at her. "Me too." He gave her hand a squeeze. "You can call me, anytime."

"Same," she told him.

"Goodnight," he said, as she closed the door behind him.

She then went to the window and watched him as he walked down the street and then out of sight. Her heart felt both heavy and hopeful.

Perhaps, one day, they could go back to how they used to be.

She smiled at the thought.

* * *

END


End file.
